Say good night, not good bye
by Pink Potter
Summary: “Harry não disse mais nada, apenas começou a aproximar seu rosto do meu... Nossos lábios se tocaram e ele me envolveu num abraço. Um beijo calmo e demorado, até que ele se afastou e sorriu novamente. Sussurrou mais tantas vezes ‘Eu te amo’ enquanto distri
1. Chapter 1

Título: Say good night, not good bye...

Autora: PinkPotter

Resumo: "Harry não disse mais nada, apenas começou a aproximar seu rosto do meu... Nossos lábios se tocaram e ele me envolveu num abraço. Um beijo calmo e demorado, até que ele se afastou e sorriu novamente. Sussurrou mais tantas vezes 'Eu te amo' enquanto distribuía beijos em meu pescoço e meu rosto, acho que pela primeira vez nesses anos, ao confirmar que o amava o fiz feliz novamente." – Bom, uma songfic aí p vcs, tentei fazer um resumo, mas num saiu nada legalz, entaum vai uma partezinha da fic mesmo: ) Espero que curtam! Bjus!

_**Say good night, not good bye **_

_Say goodnight not good-bye (Diga boa noite, não adeus)_

Não sei exatamente há quanto tempo estamos assim, vivendo neste acampamento, sem nunca ter certeza de que vamos ver o dia seguinte, talvez três ou quatro anos. Contudo, eu não me arrependo das minhas escolhas no passado, pois jamais conseguiria viver em paz sabendo que deixei meus amigos enfrentarem tudo sozinhos.

Quando Dumbledore morreu e Hogwarts foi fechada, Harry partiu em busca dos Horcruxes, terminou com Gina e simplesmente foi obrigado a deixar a adolescência de lado e assumir uma responsabilidade sem tamanho: derrotar Voldemort. Quando contou a profecia, Rony e eu concordamos que não poderíamos abandoná-lo, e depois de muitas discussões e insistência, Harry acabou cedendo e permitindo que fossemos com ele e a Ordem da Fênix atrás dos horcruxes.

Aprendemos a duelar como aurores, deixamos de lado a inocência que tínhamos e amadurecemos muito em tão pouco tempo, passamos a conviver com a incerteza da sobrevivência, tivemos que lidar com a morte de pessoas queridas... Nossa primeira perda foi o Hagrid, conseguimos encontrar o primeiro horcrux, mas este estava sobre a proteção de vários comensais e a batalha foi inevitável... Hagrid acabou sendo morto por eles enquanto tentava ajudar Harry a destruir aquele objeto mágico.

A reação de Harry foi terrível, culpava-se pela perda do grande amigo, lembro-me que mandou todos embora alegando que deveria continuar sozinho, mas é claro que não permitiríamos isso... Os dias se passaram e ele se acalmou mais, com o tempo outras perdas tivemos e a cada uma delas a reação de Harry era menos emotiva, como se ele tivesse perdendo os sentimentos... Estava acontecendo o que tanto temia, Harry estava se tornando uma pessoa fria, a guerra estava endurecendo seu coração.

Esses anos que passamos juntos nos aproximaram mais, se eu já tinha um carinho imenso pelo Harry, agora nem sei mais o que sinto... De alguma maneira, em algumas conversas à noite, eu conseguia trazer o Harry gentil e carinhoso de volta, ele conversava comigo, até se permitia sorrir e chorar, mas então íamos dormir e na manhã seguinte eu parecia estar com outra pessoa, pois até o brilho que ele tinha nos olhos havia se apagado.

O ano passado certamente foi o pior de todos, estávamos em mais uma batalha contra comensais da morte, e dessa vez o próprio Voldemort estava presente. Percebíamos que o bruxo queria ferir Harry, mas não fisicamente, ele queria abalá-lo, talvez porque estivesse temendo que encontrássemos o último horcrux que faltava. Então, depois de um pequeno duelo com Harry, Voldemort lançou a maldição "Avada Kedrava" em Rony e o matou diante dos nossos olhos, desaparatando em seguida. Nunca vi o Harry tão furioso em toda minha vida...

_Flashback_

_Voldemort gritou "Avada Kedrava" e o corpo de Rony caiu sem vida no chão. Harry olhou o bruxo e o viu soltar uma gargalhada fria, "Você será o próximo, Potter", disse Voldemort antes de desaparecer com os comensais. Hermione estava estática, vira tudo acontecer e parecia não acreditar, Rony se fora... Seu grande amigo fora morto naquele momento. Involuntariamente começou a chorar, jamais se acostumaria com aquilo, era duro demais para ela..._

_Harry caminhou até o corpo do amigo em silêncio, fechou os olhos quando chegou ao lado de Rony, mas não permitiu que lágrimas caíssem, murmurou palavras de desculpas e depois de um longo suspiro, virou-se para Hermione e os membros da Ordem que estavam presentes. Ela podia sentir sua dor, mas não conseguia dizer nada, Harry caminhou decidido até ela e a segurou forte pelo braço, sem se importar se estava machucando-a ou não._

"_Tragam o corpo dele" – Harry falou para os outros, praticamente arrastava Hermione pelo braço._

"_Harry, eu sinto muito" – ela falou entre o choro._

"_Você vai embora agora mesmo" – disse com uma voz fria – "Está entendendo? Vai embora gora mesmo"!_

_You will never leave my heart behind (Você nunca deixará meu coração para trás)_

"_Eu não vou a lugar algum sem você" – Hermione avisou tentando soltar-se dele – "Harry, está me machucando"!_

"_Não vou falar duas vezes com você, Hermione" – ele não parecia estar brincando, ao contrário, estava decidido a tirá-la dali, e Hermione sabia que dessa vez seria difícil convencê-lo a deixá-la ficar._

"_Já disse que não irei embora, eu vou ficar com você até o fim" – ela o empurrou e conseguiu soltar-se dele, Harry parecia que ia explodir a qualquer momento._

"_Pra quê? Você quer morrer também, Hermione, é isso? Porque é isso que acontece com quem escolhe ficar ao meu lado! NÃO, HERMIONE, EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR VOCÊ MORRER!" – ele gritou o mais alto que conseguiu, como se quisesse garantir que daquele jeito estaria fazendo-a segura._

"_EU NÃO ME IMPORTO DE MORRER LUTANDO" – ela gritou também._

_Like the path of a star (Como a trajetória de uma estrela)_

"_Mas eu me importo" – Harry segurou o braço dela novamente, o qual já estava vermelho._

"_Quando você vai entender que cada um de nós faz suas próprias escolhas? O Rony fez a dele e certamente não se arrependeu!"_

"_E agora ele está morto" – Harry continuava a arrastá-la pelo braço._

"_Ele escolheu assim, ele preferiu lutar a ficar escondido como um covarde" – mais uma vez ela se soltou – "Ele se foi, mas temos que continuar para que sua morte e a de todos os outros não tenham sido em vão!"_

"_Será que você não entende que não quero mais ser a causa da morte de ninguém?" – Harry pela primeira vez teve a voz embaçada, seus olhos marejaram naquele momento e Hermione sabia que ele estava fazendo o possível para não desabar._

"_Você não foi a causa da morte deles, Harry" – Hermione tentou se aproximou, mas ele se afastou – "A culpa não é sua."_

"_Mas eles estão mortos agora" – Harry ficou de costas para Hermione, não podia mais controlar as lágrimas. Ela se aproximou devagar e o abraçou, apoiando a cabeça nas costas dele._

"_Não me peça para ir embora, Harry" – ela falou mansamente – "Eu não agüentaria ficar longe de você..."_

"_Mione, por que você faz isso comigo?" – perguntou ele agora mais calmo – "Eu também não quero ficar longe de você, mas eu tenho medo... Prefiro saber que está a salvo a te perder para sempre"._

"_Eu prefiro estar ao seu lado" – ela se soltou dele e andou a fim de ficar de frente para ele – "Não me diz adeus, por favor"._

"_Não direi" – ele a abraçou forte e chorou por algum tempo, talvez ele tenha se permitido finalmente chorar todas as mortes que já presenciara. Hermione apenas ficou ali, ao lado dele, como sempre ficava..._

_I'll be anywhere you are (Eu estarei em qualquer lugar que você esteja)_

_Fim do flashback_

Harry pode não ter me mandado embora naquele dia, mas a partir dali seu jeito protetor aumentou exponencialmente. Em todas as batalhas que tivemos depois ele duelava, porém tentava não tirar os olhos de mim, com certeza não pensaria duas vezes em me salvar caso fosse necessário. Ah, meu grande amigo... Entretanto, hoje, depois de tudo que aconteceu, pergunto-me se é apenas isso que Harry significa para mim...

_You are everything you want to be (Você é tudo que você quer ser)_

Como disse, tivemos que amadurecer muito rápido e não restou muito tempo para coisas tipo romances... Toda minha vida amorosa se resumia a uns beijos que troquei com o Vitor anos atrás. Depois pensei estar apaixonada pelo Rony, mas ele estragou tudo quando começou a namorar a Lilá, ou seja, não tivemos nada e eu me obriguei a esquecer aquele sentimento que poderia ter se tornado amor...

Mas com o Harry é diferente, nesses últimos anos acreditei que éramos apenas os melhores amigos, aquele que sabe tudo um do outro, que está lá para apoiar quando é necessário, e também não hesita em dar aquela bronca... Assim vivíamos e eu gostava disso, achava lindo o que tínhamos um pelo outro, até que comecei a notar que meus sentimentos estavam mudando. Quando ele recebia alguma coruja de Gina, eu agora ficava emburrada... Por mais que ele dissesse que eram apenas amigos agora, eu dava os ombros e dizia, "Você não me deve explicações, Harry", mas no fundo achava que devia... Enfim, comecei a gostar do Harry de uma maneira que não deveria.

Porém, eu não fui a única a mudar meus sentimentos, o próprio Harry parecia sentir-se do mesmo jeito que eu... Trocávamos olhares cúmplices em nossas conversas, havia beijos na bochecha desnecessários a todos os momentos... Começamos a nos amar aos poucos, mas sem trocar uma palavra a respeito. No fundo, eu sabia que ele estava tentando não me colocar em mais perigo que eu já estava...

_So just let your heart reach out to me (Então apenas deixe seu coração chegar até mim)_

_Flashback_

_Uma armadilha, ainda não conseguiam acreditar que era uma armadilha. Harry, Hermione e a Ordem da Fênix haviam seguido todas as instruções para alcançarem a localização do último horcrux, mas tudo não passou de uma emboscada feita por Voldemort. Agora estavam rodeados de comensais e em menor número... A pretensão do bruxo era tamanha, que ele sequer estava presente, provavelmente confiou totalmente aquela missão a seus subalternos._

_Foi uma batalha dura, os comensais estavam em vantagem, e embora alguns deles tivessem caído, os outros chegaram a matar alguns membros da Ordem. Harry estava ficando louco, precisava tirar Hermione dali o quanto antes, duelava incrivelmente contra alguns comensais, mas sem deixar de vigiá-la. Até que o inevitável aconteceu, Hermione fora atingida seriamente no ombro direito, sua varinha voou longe, e estava perdendo muito sangue._

_Aquilo certamente foi a gota d'água para Harry, um fúria tão grande tomou conta dele que conseguiu derrotar rapidamente os comensais com quem estava duelando e correu em auxilio a Hermione. Também combateu os comensais que tentaram machucá-la mais e agora a vitória dos comensais era quase impossível. Enquanto os outros terminavam os duelos, Harry chegou até Hermione._

"_Você está bem?" – perguntou tocando o rosto dela desesperadamente._

"_Sim" – ela respondeu com um sorriso – "Por favor, não começa, está bem?" – pediu adivinhando que ele provavelmente iria querer mandá-la embora depois daquilo._

"_Começar o quê?" – perguntou com um sorriso de alívio por ela estar bem – "Não adianta mesmo, não é"?_

"_Com certeza" – olharam-se por alguns instantes._

"_Melhor te tirar logo daqui" – Harry tirou uma de suas blusas e a rasgou, com o pano tentou enrolar o ombro de Hermione que ainda sangrava muito – "Não quero que morra com uma hemorragia"._

"_Ai" – ela gemeu quando Harry a carregou._

"_Desculpa, não queria te machucar"._

"_Tudo bem, já passou" – Harry deu um pequeno sorriso e beijou na testa._

"_Você adora me torturar, não é?" – ele provocou – "Só porque sabe que eu te amo..." – disse ele sem querer, ruborizando em seguida. Hermione apenas sorriu e ele a tirou daquele lugar._

_I'll be right by your side (Eu estarei bem ao seu lado)_

_Fim do flashback_

Agora faz um mês desde aquele dia, não falamos mais sobre aquilo, mas eu acho que ele não quis dizer da maneira fraternal da palavra... Harry ama a mulher que me tornei, e eu o amo da mesma forma. Mas ainda não entendo por que ele não falou mais naquilo, por que simplesmente fingiu que não aconteceu... Tudo bem, talvez eu tenha idéia do porquê, mas isso não é motivo. Eu não vou desistir dele, não me importo com a profecia...

Estou sentada perto da minha barraca nesse momento, está uma noite linda aqui, várias estrelas no céu e uma lua minguante lá no infinito. Ele está vindo, uma expressão séria no rosto, tenho certeza que descobriu algo sobre o último horcrux. Parou em minha frente e o olhei bem nos olhos.

"Encontramos" – Harry falou, mas pela cara dele não parecia nada bom – "Está com o próprio Voldemort, em seu castelo. Provavelmente protegido por inúmeros feitiços e comensais".

"Se isso é uma maneira de tentar me persuadir a não ir, acho que não vai conseguir" – disse levantando, Harry fez uma careta de raiva.

"Que droga, Hermione! É perigoso demais dessa vez" – ele lembrou.

"Todas as vezes foram perigosas, Harry e eu estou aqui, não estou?" – fiz questão de lembrá-lo também.

"Será que não entende que com você lá eu não vou me concentrar? Será que não entende que não conseguiria ficar tranqüilo sabendo que você pode ser morta a qualquer instante"?

"Harry..."

"Hermione, eu não posso deixar você morrer" – ele segurou meus ombros – "Eu te amo... Eu te amo! Eu não conseguiria viver se te perdesse"!

"Eu também te amo, Harry" – finalmente eu disse e ele não pôde evitar o sorriso – "Também não quero te perder".

_You are everything you want to be (Você é tudo que você quer ser)_

Harry não disse mais nada, apenas começou a aproximar seu rosto do meu... Nossos lábios se tocaram e ele me envolveu num abraço. Um beijo calmo e demorado, até que ele se afastou e sorriu novamente. Sussurrou mais tantas vezes "Eu te amo" enquanto distribuía beijos em meu pescoço e meu rosto, acho que pela primeira vez nesses anos, ao confirmar que o amava o fiz feliz novamente. Então um beijo mais intenso teve inicio e quando dei por mim já estávamos em minha barraca. Sorrimos por isso também, então me sentei na minha cama e Harry ao meu lado. Aquela não seria apenas minha primeira vez, mas a dele também... Os minutos que se seguiram foram inesquecíveis para mim, nunca tive um Harry tão carinhoso e gentil, era como se fossemos as únicas pessoas da Terra naquele momento...

Nos amamos intensamente, e como disse, apesar de ter sido nossa primeira vez duvido que pudesse ser melhor ou tão mágico quanto foi aquela noite para nós. Adormeci em seus braços, enquanto ele enrolava os dedos nos meus cachinhos, Harry esperou tempo suficiente até ter certeza de que eu estava mesmo dormindo, então levantou com cuidado e se vestiu... Beijou minha testa com carinho e ao meu lado deixou uma carta. Saiu ainda durante a noite.

_So just let your heart reach out to me (Então apenas deixe seu coração chegar até mim)_

Quando acordei e vi a cama vazia ao meu lado confirmei minha suspeita de que ele daria um jeito de ir sem mim. Então vi um envelope com a letra dele ao meu lado, e abri. Era pequena carta, mas o suficiente para me encher de alegrias...

"_Querida Mione,_

_Perdoa-me se sairei antes que acorde, mas tenha certeza que gostaria de ficar e te fazer acordar dizendo que te amo. Não preciso dizer que isso não é de agora, sei que já sabia que esse amor estava nascendo em mim, assim como em você e nunca desejei tanto que ele fosse verdadeiro. Agora eu tenho certeza que ele é, em nós dois._

_Agradeço o momento de felicidade que me proporcionou essa noite, levo a lembrança de você em meus braços comigo, e imploro para conseguir voltar e te namorar de verdade, pois encontrei a felicidade quando passeia te amar._

_Não posso te levar comigo, porque sei que não conseguiria continuar se te levassem de mim, com você em segurança eu tenho uma razão para vencer, meu amor... É por isso que não estou te dizendo adeus hoje, apenas digo boa noite e que espere por mim, pois eu voltarei para você! Eu te amo._

_Com amor,_

_Harry Potter."_

Não consegui controlar, e algumas lágrimas rolaram em meu rosto, mas eu acreditarei nas palavras dele, com certeza a noite passada não foi uma despedida... Eu vou te esperar Harry, não importa quanto tempo você demore...

_Say goodnight not good-bye (Diga boa noite, não adeus)_.

FIM!

N/A: Bom… É uma songzinha que fiz aí p vcs, eu achei essa musica num daqueles clipes HH e ela é tão linda que eu num guentei e fiz a song: )) O nome é "Say good night, not good bye", há apenas uns fragmentos aqui, ela é bem maior, mas tinha partes q num encaixavam, entaum num coloquei td, mas eu recomendo, é uma linda musica! Fiz com muito carinho aí p vcs, num sei se ta muito legalz, mas espero que curtam! Grande beijo! Obrigada aqueles que comentarem, lerem e votarem! PinkPotter : )


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: O capitulo não foi betado ainda, mas quando for, eu atualizo oks! Desculpem qualquer erro! Bjus!

Estava parada em frente ao prédio, há alguns anos atrás comprei um apartamento, mas a busca pelos horcruxes fez com que eu pouco usasse aquele lugar, ficou inutilizado por anos, mas agora me parecia o melhor lugar para ficar. Não queria ir para a casa dos meus pais, queria um tempo sozinha para pensar em tudo que aconteceu, queria minha privacidade para chorar a ausência dele... Queria estar num lugar que ele soubesse onde me encontrar, porque eu sei que quando Harry voltar, ele virá até aqui.

Peguei minhas coisas e entrei ali, segui até a recepção onde me identificaria para que pudessem me entregar a chave do meu apartamento. Como vivia num acampamento, achei melhor deixar a chave no próprio prédio, assim não correria o risco de perder caso fossemos atacados. Atrás do balcão estava John, dei um pequeno sorri ao reconhecê-lo, era o mesmo porteiro que havia pedido para guardar as chaves pra mim. Um senhor muito gentil que apesar de ter visto poucas vezes, simpatizei de imediato.

Bom dia, senhorita, em que posso ajudá-la? – ele perguntou educadamente, pelo visto não me reconhecera.

Bom dia, eu venho pegar as chaves do meu apartamento – eu respondi.

Chaves do seu apartamento? A senhorita mora aqui e as perdeu? – parecia confuso. Eu sorri para ele e finalmente sua memória parecia me reconhecer – Senhorita Granger!

Olá, John. Faz bastante tempo não é mesmo? – falei sorrindo – Aqui está minha identidade.

Fico muito feliz com sua presença – ele disse – Está só de passagem?

Dessa vez não, John.

Veio pra ficar? – ele arregalou os olhos e eu confirmei com a cabeça – Nossa, então a guerra... Você-sabe-quem já foi destruído?

Eu não sei – desviei o olhar dele – Contudo, acredito que se ainda não foi, logo será!

A senhorita está bem? – John me olhou paternalmente.

Sim, tudo bem – forcei um sorriso – A partir de hoje aqui será minha casa!

Seja bem-vinda – ele fez uma pausa e pareceu refletir sobre alguma coisa. Abriu e fechou a boca duas vezes, não parecia ter coragem de perguntar.

Ele foi atrás de Voldemort – eu falei e ele tremeu ao ouvir o nome do bruxo. Sabia que queria perguntar sobre o Harry.

E a senhorita não foi com ele? – perguntou com cuidado.

Harry não permitiu que eu fosse – minha voz continha uma certa mágoa.

Provavelmente ficou preocupado com a senhorita – tentou um sorriso e eu acabei correspondendo – Ele gostava muito da senhorita, tenho certeza.

Obrigada, John – sorri para ele.

Vou pegar suas chaves, deve estar querendo descansar – caminhou até um armário e depois de algumas palavras mágicas e um aceno de varinha abriu uma gaveta em especial – Aqui está.

Mais uma vez obrigada por guardá-las para mim.

Não precisa agradecer, senhorita – John disse – Precisa de ajuda com as sacolas?

Não precisa, John – eu falei – Vou subir agora.

Precisando de alguma coisa...

Pode deixar – virei antes entrar no elevador – Ele vai voltar, John.

Certamente, senhorita! – ele abriu um largo sorriso.

Quando cheguei ao segundo andar, caminhei até meu apartamento. Depois de destrancá-lo, observei por algum tempo, antes de entrar. Estava tudo exatamente onde deixei, mas parecia ser limpo periodicamente, provavelmente o John se encarregara disso. Dei alguns passos e olhei com saudosismo aquele ambiente, que apesar de pouco utilizado, me trouxe algumas lembranças felizes, das poucas vezes que Harry se permitiu sorrir antes de começar nossa busca pelos horcurxes.

_I wanna you to know, I love the way you laugh (Eu quero que você saiba que amo o jeito que sorri)_

Fechei a porta, andei devagar pelo lugar, tentando recordar cada momento que fora vivido ali, momentos esses que éramos apenas Harry, Rony e Hermione... Inevitavelmente uma lágrima rolou em meu rosto ao lembrar que Rony nunca mais poderia estar ali conosco novamente... Acho que isso era o que Harry mais temia, a possibilidade de perder seus amigos a qualquer instante e isso significar nunca mais poder tê-los ao seu lado.

_I wanna hold you high and still your pain away (Eu quero te abraçar forte e acabar com sua dor)_

Joguei as duas sacolas que trouxe no sofá, depois sentei e respirei fundo, ainda era difícil pensar que estava ali sozinha agora... Instintivamente, virei para uma das sacolas e a abri apressadamente, a fim de pegar minhas mais recentes e reconfortantes lembranças de Harry. Com sua carta em mãos sentia-me mais tranqüila, lê-la era como ouvi-lo sussurrar aquelas palavras para mim... E uma foto nossa, tirada há quase um mês, fazia-me não tão solitária... Minhas memórias seriam meu refúgio em sua ausência.

_And keep your photograph, I know it serves me well (E manter sua fotografia, eu sei que ela me serve bem)_

_I wanna hold you high and still your pain (Eu quero te abraçar forte e acabar com sua dor)_

Não sei exatamente quanto tempo fiquei ali, mas acabei pegando no sono. Quando acordei era noite, o céu estava negro, com pouquíssimas estrelas e uma lua minguante quase inexistente. Decidi que era melhor arrumar minhas coisas, tomar um banho, precisaria ir ao mercado no dia seguinte, pois não havia nada nos armários. Quando sai do banheiro, vesti uma camisola, não sentia fome, e por mais que tivesse dormido quase a tarde toda, sentia-me exausta, como se o peso de todos esses anos tivessem finalmente se manifestado. 

Deitei na minha cama, puxando a coberta sobre meu corpo. Sabia que Harry e aqueles que foram com ele até o castelo de Voldemort levariam cerca de uma semana para alcançar o lugar sem magia, a fim de evitar que o bruxo os detectasse. Uma semana... Será que vou agüentar esperar tudo isso? Será que não vou entrar numa crise de nervos lembrando a todo instante que Harry pode ser morto a qualquer momento? Não sei se posso suportar, eu preciso de você comigo, Harry... Eu preciso...

_Cause I'm broken, when I'm lonesome (Porque estou destruída, quando estou sozinha)_

_I don't feel right, when you're gone away (Eu não me sinto bem quanto você vai embora)_

Repetir isso, não importa quantas vezes, não o trará de volta pra mim, não é mesmo? O que é isso, Hermione? Você não confia não Harry? Não acredita na promessa que ele lhe fez? Finalmente consigo esboçar um pequeno sorriso... Ele vai voltar pra mim, eu sei que vai! Por mais difícil que seja a batalha, tenho certeza que ele fará tudo para vencer e voltar para mim, eu preciso acreditar nele... Eu acredito! Ele nunca me disse adeus, não é mesmo? Apenas desejou-me boa noite, e logo eu sei que vou acordar e vê-lo ao meu lado, desejando-me bom dia!

De uma forma incrivelmente lenta os dias se passaram, mas nenhuma notícia vinha, nenhuma... Estava começando a ficar preocupada, desejava estar lá com ele, ao seu lado... Mas havia entendido o que ele fizera, não ficou nenhuma mágoa em meu coração, Harry me amava e era só isso que conseguia lembrar quando estava triste. Logo estaríamos juntos, curtindo cada instante daquele sentimento que desenvolvemos!

Uma semana e dois dias, era esse o tempo exato que se passara desde que voltei para meu apartamento. Estava em meu quarto, eram onze horas da noite e tinha quase adormecido, quando ouvi a campainha tocar, assustei quando a pessoa além de tocar a campainha, batia violentamente em minha porta. Levantei apressada, peguei um casaco que estava perto da cama e fui ver quem é. A pessoa então agora ainda gritava meu nome... Era o Lupin!

Hermione – ele disse quando abri a porta, tinha alguns ferimentos no rosto, além das cicatrizes antigas – Graças a Merlim te encontrei, desde cedo que procuro você, só agora os Weasley me disseram onde você mora! – eu não conseguia dar uma palavra, se ele estava ali, significava que já tinha voltado da guerra e Voldemort fora destruído... Mas, por que era ele quem estava ali à minha porta? Eu esperava o...

Onde ele está? – perguntei, meu coração acelerado temia uma resposta que não queria receber.

Calma, Hermione – ele colocou as mãos em ombro.

ONDE ELE ESTÁ? – gritei, eu precisava saber.

No St. Mungus – a expressão dele era aflita.

E-ele... Ele vai ficar bem? – minha voz estava trêmula.

Não sabemos – ele baixou as vistas.

Seja sincero comigo, Lupin, por favor – eu pedi, podia ver no rosto dele que o estado de Harry era grave...

Hermione, o Harry está por um fio – minhas pernas fraquejaram nesse momento, parecia que meu mundo ia desabar – Estão fazendo tudo que podem, mas ele ficou muito debilitado, não deram muitas esperanças.

Ele vai sair dessa – fiquei surpresa com minhas próprias palavras, tentei arranjar forças não sei de onde para não desabar ali mesmo, chorei muito por ele esses dias, não vou chorar agora... Ele estava vivo, podia se salvar! Ele me prometeu que sobreviveria, então ele vai conseguir – Vou até o St. Mungus agora...

_The worst is over now, and we can breathe again (O pior já passou agora, e nós podemos respirar novamente)_

Mione...

Eu vou Remo! – avisei e ele olhou de forma penalizada para mim, deveria imaginar o que eu estava passando – Eu não vou perder o Harry agora!

Eu vou com você – ele disse e eu sorri como agradecimento.

Espera um minuto, vou trocar de roupa – ele concordou e fui até o quarto.

_I wanna hold you high and still my pain (Eu quero te abraçar forte e acabar com minha dor)_

Você não vai morrer agora, Harry... Eu sei que não! Dei um longo suspiro e controlei as lágrimas que tentavam rolar pelo meu rosto. Já estou indo, meu amor... Vou ficar ao seu lado o tempo que precisar, pois você sabe que sempre poderá contar comigo. Vesti a primeira roupa que achei pela frente e depois segui com Lupin para o St. Mungus. Havia muita gente lá, vi algumas das pessoas que também foram para o castelo de Voldemort com ferimentos, recebendo tratamento e familiares.

Podia sentir a felicidade em todos que via, afinal Voldemort fora derrotado. Eu estava feliz, mas... Não era uma felicidade plena, faltava Harry ao meu lado para me sentir inteiramente aliviada. Vi os Weasley do lado de fora de um quarto e imaginei ser o de Harry. A Sra. Weasley me abraçou assim que viu, depois a Gina.

Querida, como você está? – a senhora me perguntou.

Preocupada – não achei resposta melhor para dar, ela me olhou ternamente – Ele vai ficar bem, eu sei que vai!

Claro que vai – então me puxou para mais um abraço. 

_Cause I'm broken, when I open (Porque estou destruída, quando estou vulnerável)_

Pelo que me contaram, Harry estava ali num estado de coma grave, os medibruxos desde cedo tentavam reanimá-lo, mas ainda não haviam conseguido. Amanheci o dia ali, em frente ao quarto de Harry, sem notícias sobre melhoras em seu estado. Não consegui comer ou tirar os pés dali, mesmo com meus amigos insistindo, eu precisava ter certeza que ele ficaria bem para pensar em qualquer outra coisa, mas quanto mais demorava, mais minhas esperanças se esvaiam, mais eu temia perdê-lo...

_I don't feel like, I'm strong enough (Eu não acho que sou forte o suficiente)_

Até que finalmente a porta do quarto se abriu, eram quase seis da manhã quando um medibruxo resolveu nos dar alguma informação. Levantei aflita e o ouvi atentamente dizer que Harry ainda não acordara, mas que haviam conseguido tirá-lo do coma e ele agora só dormia sobre efeito de poções. Disse também que demoraria alguns dias para que ele pudesse recuperar suas forças e acordar, só então poderiam ter certeza que estava tudo bem.

Minha felicidade foi tão grande que me permiti chorar finalmente, mas de alegria por saber que ele ficaria bem. Recebi vários abraços e depois o medibruxo deixou que eu entrasse no quarto. Lá estava ele, dormindo tranquilamente como se nada tivesse acontecido, sem saber o quanto eu havia rezado e me angustiado por quase tê-lo perdido. Sentei numa cadeira ao seu lado e segurei sua mão. Seu rosto tinha alguns ferimentos leves, e Harry pelo visto conseguira uma nova cicatriz em sua testa, ao lado da outra. 

Nunca mais faz isso comigo, ok? – sussurrei para ele – Nunca mais me deixa sozinha... Eu te amo e não saberia viver sem ter você! – beijei sua testa com carinho e velei seu sono por algum tempo.

_Cause I'm broken, when I'm lonesome (Porque estou destruída, quando estou sozinha)_  
I don't feel right, when you're gone away (Eu não me sinto bem quanto você vai embora)

Passaram cinco dias, mas Harry não havia acordado. Por mais que me preocupasse, garantiam-me que ele ficaria bem e eu acreditava, precisava acreditar. Fiquei ao lado dele cada instante, tinha olheiras enormes em meus olhos e estava visivelmente mais magra. A senhora Weasley, depois de muita insistência acabou me convencendo a dormir em casa naquele dia, prometeu-me que me avisaria se qualquer coisa acontecesse, então acabei concordando.

Cheguei em casa e a primeira coisa que fiz foi tomar um banho, passei quase meia hora na banheira apenas relaxando. Por que ele estava demorando tanto para acordar? Calma, Mione... É normal, ele vai sair dessa! Claro que vai. Deixei o banheiro e quando cheguei ao quarto vesti minha camisola e cai na cama, estava tão cansada que não demorei nada para pegar no sono. Acordei bem melhor no outro dia, tomaria um banho, comeria alguma coisa e iria imediatamente para o St. Mungus e...

Quando finalmente abri os olhos vi diversos balões em formato de coração em meu quarto e um imenso buquê de flores ao lado de minha cama. Um sorriso gigantesco brotou em meus lábios, será que... Peguei o cartão e ao abri-lo só havia uma frase, "Bom dia!". Com o coração a mil comecei a chamar seu nome pela casa, mas não obtive resposta. Caminhei apressada até a sala, havia balões pela casa toda, todos eles com frases como, "Eu te amo", "Senti sua falta", "Preciso de você". O encontrei perto do sofá, mais um buquê em suas mãos e um sorriso, estava todo arrumado, como se não tivesse ficado ausente por dias... Vi que eram quase duas horas da tarde, Merlim, como eu dormi!

Achei que nunca fosse acordar – ele disse, meus olhos encheram-se mais uma vez de lágrimas.

Então eu quem demorei para acordar? – perguntei tentando esconder um sorriso.

Uma eternidade para ser mais preciso – ele ia se aproximando devagar – Mas eu te esperaria mais outra eternidade só para falar que te amo novamente.

Eu também amo você, Harry – ele colocou o buquê na mesa e nos abraçamos fortemente, depois seus lábios encontraram os meus e nos beijamos como se fosse nosso último instante na Terra. Quando terminarmos o beijo, ele continuou abraçado comigo, tocando meu rosto – Como te deixaram sair, você ainda deve estar fraco!

Pensei que ficaria feliz em me ver – ele não tirava o sorriso dos lábios.

E estou, mas Harry... Você deve ter acabado de acordar – eu lembrei.

Acordei ontem à noite, acho que quando você acabou de sair...

O quê? Mas... – ele impediu que eu protestasse a falta de aviso.

Eu pedi que não falassem nada, queria fazer essa surpresa – ele disse – Deixaram-me sair hoje pela manhã, depois de uns dez litros de poção revigorante – sorrimos juntos – Com a ajuda do John, eu arrumei o apartamento e esperei você acordar!

Obrigada por estar aqui comigo.

Sempre cumpro minhas promessas – ele se afastou de mim e tirou algo do bolso – Você me deu uma razão para voltar, Mione, eu não tinha mais motivos para querer viver depois de tantas mortes... Então eu lutei com toda minha força para um dia poder te dizer o quanto eu te amo e o quanto és importante para mim. Eu não quero nunca mais ficar longe de você – Harry ficou de joelhos e abriu a caixinha em sua mão – Casa comigo e me faz o homem mais feliz desse mundo?

É meu maior desejo – falei sorrindo, ele tirou o anel da caixa e colocou na minha mão – Eu te amo, Harry.

Eu também amo você, Mione – ele me beijou intensamente, e assim nos dirigimos para o meu quarto, meio que nos batendo pelas paredes, para não encerrar o beijo, quando chegamos lá, ele me deitou na minha cama e sorriu para mim, antes de nos amarmos novamente...

FIM!

N/A: ¬¬ Hum... Vcs pediram a continuação, eu fiz... Espero que tenham curtido, apesar de n ter ficado lá essas coisas (Pink ainda vai parar c essa mania de estragar as fics dela fazendo continuçoes, ehheheheheh, sorry...). Bom... Eu tinha começado a fazer esse cap com outra musica, mas depois achei que Broken ficaria melhor (dá p acreditar q usei a musica num final feliz! Uma das musicas de Evanescence que daria uma ótima fic triste...)... Mas cm eu ia dizendo... Eu comecei a fazer o cap, já tinha quase 5 pags, quando eu fui procurar na sexta p terminar... Quase tive um ataque cardíaco, simplesmente tinha desaparecido do meu pc, ou seja, tive que fazer td de novo e esse cap n ta nem um poko parecido com o outro (Bom... Esse eu num gostei muito, mas eu garanto... O outro tava pior, um lixo... Entaum talvez tenha sido um aviso, ahuahauahuahau, p eu num postar aquela coisa...), neh! Continuação prontinha, final bem feliz ai p vcs, espero que curtam! Viram que Pink não é má? Hhehehehehhee! Sempre que dá Pink faz continuação! Só quando num tem jeito mesmo, ehehhhheheheh!


End file.
